Shades of Passion
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Set after The 'Perfect Collection', The trio find themselves at an inn, but what happens when Cleao starts drinking with a group of strange men. OrphenCleao all the way. Lemon. ONE SHOT!


Cleao bounded down the stairs before heading over to a table already occupied by Orphen and Majic. After days of whinging, Orphen had finally consented to letting them stay at an inn instead of sleeping outside under the stars. Sitting down, the blonde pulled her dinner towards her. Majic sighed as once again, the nightly battle began. "Would you look at this," Orphen stated, "Food that's actually edible. You should find out their secret, Cleao." Cleao's anger burned, firing back with her own barrage of insults.

Majic finally stepped in, cutting their verbal war short. Cleao ate in silence, scanning the room for anything that wouldn't make her think about that sorcerer. Her eyes finally rested on a group of young men seated at the bar, the youngest, about eighteen, the oldest, barely twenty, but every one extremely handsome.

Staring at the young men, Cleao found herself thinking about another young man, seated not too far away from her. They had been travelling together for over a year now. They had saved Azalie and Childman, yet she still didn't feel any closer to the arrogant sorcerer. Orphen was a little more than a year older then her, but it felt like a lot more separated them then that. No matter how hard she tried to get closer to him, understand him, there was still a barrier that she couldn't penetrate.

Cleao sighed, she wished she had a bond with him like Majic did. She wished to be his friend, yet she knew her heart would still want more. Cleao had resigned herself to her fate, that her heart would never beat for anyone else, yet he would never return her feelings. She was destined never to marry, and watch from afar as the only person she would ever love walked down the isle with someone else.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she watched as one of the young men walked over to her table, stopping directly in front of her. "Hi, I'm Vash," the young man told her, "I'm sorry if I'm too forward, but I couldn't help but notice how pretty you are. I guess what I'm trying to say is, would you like to dance?" Vash laughed nervously as he waited for Cleao's answer.

Cleao glanced at Orphen out of the corner of her eye, pausing to give him a chance to step in. 'Oh who am I kidding,' she thought angrily, 'As if Orphen would ask me to dance anyway.' "Sure," Cleao replied, "Just don't step on my feet." Vash laughed heartily as he offered an arm to the vibrant blonde, "I'll try not to," he told her, escorting her towards the dance floor.

Orphen grumbled silently to himself as he watched Cleao dance. He had been moments away from taking that 'Vash' guy outside for a 'talk' when she accepted. Now all Orphen could do was sit tight as they twirled around the dance floor. The sorcerer's growls became audible as one of Vash's friends stepped in to dance with Cleao.

Majic smiled to himself as he watched his Master's antics. He'd known that Orphen had a soft spot where Cleao was concerned, but he hadn't realised how much the grumpy sorcerer actually cared for her. Majic had always thought Orphen to be in love with Azalie, but now he wasn't so sure.

Azalie may have taken a dragon's form, but it was Cleao who had the fiery spirit. Azalie challenged Orphen magically, pushing him to become the best sorcerer he could, but Cleao challenged him mentally and physically, forcing him to grow up and become the man she knew he was. The blonde was vibrant, a trickster by nature, yet warm and caring. Yes, Cleao was a vixen, a little fox set on bringing a touch of colour to his Master's grey world.

Majic sighed softly as he looked at his Master. Orphen was more of a dog. He was steadfast and true, used to living on his own, yet still extremely loyal to his pack. Majic was sure that Orphen would face down any foe to make sure he and Cleao was safe. He was a true hunter, keeping his eye on the prize, yet he only saw black and white, but something told Majic all that was about to change.

Majic had thought Orphen only capable of seeing black and white, considering how much he seemed to ignore Cleao, but it seemed the playful vixen was slowly teaching him to see colours. He shook his head, Cleao didn't realise how much she had changed Orphen, and Orphen wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. Yet, glancing at Orphen, and the possessive gleam in his eye, gave him hope.

Orphen suddenly stood up. The sorcerer had watched Cleao dance with half of the group and couldn't take any more. Throwing one last glare in her direction, Orphen stormed up the stairs to his bedroom, trying to blink away the images of her dancing with someone else.

Majic watched his Master walk off, as pieces in his mind suddenly clicked together. The young apprentice couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it earlier. Orphen didn't like Cleao, he was in love with her. Glancing over at the blonde, his own rage started to build.

The young men had stopped dancing with her and were now plying her with drink. Unable to talk her into sharing their beds, they were trying to make her intoxicated enough to not care. The apprentice wondered briefly if he should run to Orphen, knowing that the grumpy sorcerer would kick their butts for even thinking about taking advantage of the vivacious blonde, but Majic also didn't want to let Cleao out of his sights in case they took her away.

Making his decision, Majic stood and strode purposefully over tot he group of men. He'd just have to fake being the 'Master'. Grabbing the blonde, Majic pulled her away from the men and pushed her behind him. "Cleao," he told the blonde, as the young men stood up, angry that their entertainment had been taken from them, "I want you to go upstairs to you room, I don't want you to let anyone in your room, and I don't want you to come back down until I come to collect you tomorrow morning. Do I make myself clear?"

Cleao nodded sullenly, and left for her room. Majic followed her departure before turning back to the men. "Now, I don't want any of you to touch a single hair on her head ever again," he told them, "You'll just have to find some other form of entertainment tonight." Vash stepped forward, about to punch the young apprentice, when one of his friends pointed out the pendant, marking Majic as a sorcerer from the Tower of Fang. The group sat down sullenly as Majic made his way upstairs.

Majic sighed heavily to himself as he slipped into his own bed. He was glad he hadn't had to resort to magic, but was still proud of his accomplishment. He thought of Cleao as a sister, and didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her. Yet he was sure that his protectiveness over the blonde was nothing compared to what Orphen must feel. He sighed again, he wished they would tell each other soon, but their stubborn and proud natures meant neither were willing to make the first move.

Cleao slipped into the room, locking the door behind her. Not bothering to light a candle, Cleao readied herself for bed in the dark. Kicking off her shoes, she pulled her dress over her head. Too tired to bother with pulling on her pyjamas, she walked over to the bed, only to realise it was already occupied. Realising who's room she'd stumbled into, ideas began to form in her head. Cleao smiled to herself, the alcohol making her bold enough to consider them, yet tipsy enough not to care for the consequences.

Timidly, her hand reached for the sheet, slowly pulling it down to reveal an extremely naked sorcerer, spread-eagled on the bed. Sitting herself between his legs, she bent her head to his groin, her warm breath teasing his flaccid length to erection. Cleao allowed her fingers to twist her fingers in the wiry strands circling the base of his stiffness, before walking them gingerly up and down the hardened flesh.

Orphen arched his back, sighing softly in his sleep as Cleao's fingers massaged his manhood. Her lips soon joined her fingers, placing butterfly kisses on the skin not attended by her fingers. Her hands left his groin, stretching up his body to massage his stomach and chest, while she took him into her mouth. Cleao gasped as a hand fisted itself in her hair, driving her down faster, and making her take more of him into her mouth each time. The blonde sucked away on his stiffened length, as he tongue lapped and swirled. Orphen moaned, slowly gaining consciousness as Cleao worked her own magic on the sorcerer's 'staff.'

Orphen woke up as he hit his climax, spilling his load into the warm cavern still housing his erection. His hand tightened around the fistful of hair, Orphen sat up, bringing his offender up with him. "Cleao?" he exclaimed as he pushed the mass of blonde hair off her face, "What are you doing?"

Cleao gasped as the alcohol wore off enough for her to realise the implications of her actions. Coming to her senses she launched herself towards the door, only to be shocked back. Turning around she noticed Orphen with his hand stretched towards the door. She ran to the window, only to find the glimmer of his magic surrounding its frame. Turning back to Orphen, she shuddered. His face darkened, "Did you have enough fun with the other guys and decide to try here? Who's next on the list? Majic? Or have you already visited him?"

Grabbing the red cloth he usually used for a headband, the sorcerer quickly twisted it around her wrists, pushing her back against one wall, as he tied the ends of the cloth to a candle bracket high up on the wall. "I want answers Cleao," he told the tempestuous blonde, "And I'm not going to let you go until I get them. You're not running away this time."

"So tell me," he demanded, "Exactly how far down this list am I?" Cleao sighed, she couldn't untie her wrists, she was at his mercy. "I don't have a list," she told him, "I thought this was my room." She looked down, ashamed of what she'd done. Not only had she made him think she was a cheap whore, but she'd managed to destroy any chance of a friendship.

"That's a good one Cleao," he spat at her, "You really expect me to believe that pack of lies after what you did tonight. You danced with no less then six different men, none of which you knew, then sneak into my room and...and..." Orphen shook his head, not wanting to admit he'd enjoyed the attention she'd given him moments ago.

"Yet for every guy I danced with tonight," Cleao screamed back, "I wished a thousand times over it was you. I love you damn it!" She gasped, realising what she'd said moments after it had left her mouth. Turning her face from him, she sighed inwardly. 'Great,' she thought, 'Just great. Now he'll never want to speak to me again.'

"That better not have been a lie," he murmured in her ear, "Or the alcohol talking." Cleao turned back, shocked by how close he was, only to have her lips claimed by his in a desperate kiss. One hand cradled the back of her neck, pressing her lips as close to his as possible, while the other lifted the headband off the light fixture.

Sliding both hands down her body, he gripped her bottom, wrapping her legs around his waist, as he pressed her against the wall. Lifting her up, he carried her over to his bed, lying her down before climbing on top of her. The dog had chased the fox for too long, tonight the race came to an end. Tonight, he made the little vixen his.

Grabbing the ends of the headband, he quickly tied them to the bed head. He wasn't going to give his little fox a chance to escape. She'd already dominated him once, it was time he returned the favour.

Sliding his hands down her body, his fingers gripped her underwear, slowly dragging them down her legs as he exposed every last bit of her flesh to him. Conjuring two small ropes, he deftly tied her ankles to the posts at the base of the bed, leaving her in a similar position to the one he had been in. Sitting back, he gazed at his handy-work, letting his eyes wander her body, taking in every last, naked dimple.

Slowly he began to lick his way up one leg, from her creamy ankle, to her supple thigh, stopping just before he reached the one spot he wanted to burry himself deeply inside, and continuing down the opposite leg. Cleao struggled against her bonds, wanting nothing more then to wrap her legs around him and feel his well-endowed length force its way inside her. She was becoming rather wet just thinking about it.

Orphen brought his head back to her groin, dragging his nose lightly between her damp folds, breathing in her heady scent. Following the same path with his tongue, he was pleased to hear Cleao's shuddering gasp. Grabbing her underwear, the sorcerer pressed the cloth to her moistened flesh, rubbing it roughly, as his fingers played with her opening through the damp material.

Just as soon as it started, Orphen ripped the cloth, and his hand away. Growling slightly, the blonde tried to relieve some tension by rubbing her thighs together, only to find a certain sorcerer's knees firmly keeping her legs apart. "Now, now Cleao," he chided, "You had your fun, now I'm going to have mine." Cleao opened her mouth to let the sorcerer have it, only to have his cover her lips with his as he kissed her deeply and passionately, his tongue delving into her mouth and massaging her own.

He pulled away briefly to catch his breath, before returning to his assault on her lips, his hands gently massaging her breasts. Pulling away once more, he stuffed her soaked panties roughly into her mouth, pecking her on the lips before beginning a scorching trail of butterfly kisses down her body. The girl stifled moans reach Orphen's ears as he began to playfully teeth on her nipples, his fingertips drawing circles on her stomach.

Carefully, he slid one hand down to cup the moist flesh between her thighs, rubbing it roughly once again, his calloused palms adding more friction to the motion, making the girl moan with desire. Gingerly, Orphen slid one finger inside her, moving it in and out, while his lips and teeth still played with her breasts.

Using his free hand to hold her wriggling hips still, the sorcerer added another finger, alternating them as he pumped his digits into the moaning blonde. As he slid in a third, his fingertips came in contact with a thin wall. His eyes widened, she was still a virgin, meaning she hadn't lied about her not having a list. That also meant she hadn't lied about loving him.

Her entrance was moist, nearing her peak, and he was more then ready to take her. Ripping the cloth from her mouth, he pressed his lips to hers once more. "Are you sure?" he asked her, his fingers still drawing her imminent release, ever closer. She nodded, not trusting her voice, before throwing her head back as another moan tore from her lungs.

Removing his sticky fingers from between her thighs, Orphen used them to cradle her head as he slid himself between her legs. His other hand supporting his weight, the sorcerer positioned his tip just inside her, revelling in the thought of finally doing what he'd wanted for so long.

Orphen clamped his lips to hers, as he thrust himself inside her, smacking his hips to hers, and holding as he waited for her pain to subside. He smelt the rivers of salt water flow down her cheeks as she held her eyes shut tight against the pain. The fingers cupping her head, massaged her scalp gently, combining with tender kisses to promise her he'd be a gentle as possible, silently vowing never to hurt her like this again.

Cleao withdrew her lips from his, nodding slightly to him to continue, before pressing her face into his neck. He kissed her temple roughly, before gingerly sliding himself out, leaving the tip of his hardness still inside, before gently it back into her sheath. Orphen began to build his speed, making sure his fox was accustomed to one speed, before stepping it up to another.

Soon the sorceror was pounding himself into her with all he had, revelling in the moaning screams bubbling from her throat, and the many broken versions of his name, as desire burnt white-hot between both parties thighs. Cleao hadn't been that far from her climax when he started, and she soon found herself spiralling over the edge of ecstasy.

Her walls clamped around his stiffness as she screamed his name to the heavens. Orphen found his own sweet release moments later, spilling his seed as he buried himself deeply within her, her own body milking his shaft for all he had. He collapsed on top of her, drenched in sweat and panting heavily, as he felt the aftershocks ripple through her body.

"You know," he panted, "When I asked...for a...room with a...view, I didn't think...it would be...this good." Clicking his fingers, Orphen recalled the magic binding her ankles, as his fingers deftly released her wrists. "After what we just did," Orphen told her, "I want you to promise me you'll never dance with, or look at, another guy like you did tonight."

Cleao shook her head, "I can't promise you that," she told him, "Because if this is the punishment I receive, I'll do just about anything to be punished all over again." Orphen smirked, "Would you promise me," he asked, "If I promised to lock you in my room every night and have my way with you?" Cleao tapped her finger to her lips, pretending to be deeply in thought, "Hmmmmm," she replied, "Now that I'll do."

"You know," he told her, "I think I love you like this." She stared up at him, her eyes wide, "You mean open and honest?" she asked, thinking he was referring to her confession earlier. "No," he replied, "I mean naked and in my bed." She slapped his arm gently. "What?" he asked, "Am I not allowed to admire the view?" He carefully slid out of her, rolling over to one side, while still keeping her wrapped tightly in his arms. "I love you Orphen," she sighed.

The sorcerer leant in to kiss her once more, "I love you too Cleao," he told her, "Now go to sleep or else you'll be really sore in the morning." The fox sighed, falling asleep as her dog held her tightly to his chest, one leg draped over hers possessively. Orphen's own exhaustion soon took over, as he drifted off, his little vixen wrapped safely in his arms.

Orphen awoke to Majic's yelling. "Master, Master," he cried as he ran towards his Master's door, "Cleao's missing." The student finally managed to break Orphen's sealing spell on the door, and came crashing into the room. "She had a little too much to drink last night," he explained to his Master, who was now sitting up, wide awake, "And I sent her to her room. I woke up this morning to take her down to breakfast, but she wasn't there. There was a whole group of guys who were plying her with drinks, what if one of them has her?"

"Leki," came a murmured whine from behind Orphen, "Make Majic shut up, I'm sleeping." Majic smiled knowingly at his Master, knowing exactly who Orphen was trying to hide from his gaze. "Oh look," Orphen blushed, "I found her." A mass of blonde, messy hair came into view as Cleao sat up, holding the sheet to her chest, while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I take it the dog finally saw a rainbow," Majic teased, "Well, I guess now that the dog has realised his love for the little fox, there's only one thing left for me to say Master. You hurt her and you'll have to deal with me, and a very angry wolven cub. Leki," he called over his shoulder. The little wolven trotted in, happy to finally be re-united with his mother. "Meet you're new daddy," Majic told the cub as he pointed to Orphen.

Orphen held an arm out to Majic, "You have three seconds to get yourself and the pup out of here," he told him. Majic's eyes widened, faced with the power building in his Master's hand. "Okay Leki," he cried as he ran for the door, "Time to go." Both ran from the room, closing it quickly behind them.

"What's this about some guys plying you with drink?" he demanded. Cleao bit her lip nervously, "Well," she explained, "That's kind of how I worked up the courage to start, you know, last night. I will have to thank Majic though, he did step in and stop me from getting too drunk." Orphen sighed, "That's it," he told her, "From now on, you don't go anywhere without me." Cleao gasped, "But what about bathing?" she cried. Orphen chuckled to himself, she really could be dense at times. "You'll jus have to make sure there's enough room for two," he told her, "Besides, it's not like I haven't already seen what's on offer."

"We should probably get ready for breakfast," Cleao stated as she stared up into her protective puppy's face. "I'm not hungry," he told her. Nodding, she started to crawl over him, only to find herself pinned underneath his weight. "I said I wasn't hungry," he told her, kissing her hungrily, "I didn't say I didn't want breakfast." Cleao moaned into his mouth, at this rate she probably wouldn't even get lunch either. Kissing her sorcerer back, she relaxed into his desires as he had his way with her all over again.


End file.
